


Just Warming Up

by dancingdragon3



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armor Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a new, sexy idea to introduce to his less experienced partner. Set sometime after The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Theme: sexual fantasies, prompt: Finn/Poe, uniform kink.

It had been a fantasy since Poe first realized Finn was hot for him, too. Wanting that smooth, slick plastoid against his skin. Now that they were together, and the Resistance had just acquired a whole cargo case of trooper whites, he thought it was about time to make fantasy a reality. He tossed the armor on their bed, near where Finn was seated. 

Finn looked up from his data pad, eyes lit up. “We have a mission?” 

_Yeah, in my pants _. “Nope. Scarfed it for us. Ya know, to use in private.” He waggled his eyebrows, wondering how long it would take his sexual newcomer to figure it out.__

__Finn didn’t ask, merely glanced between him and the armor a few times. “And you didn’t bring restraints?”_ _

__Poe froze in shock. Then his heart picked up speed, stiffening his dick. He held up the wrist manacles he’d been hiding behind his back. “I didn’t think you’d be into this,” he said, a little breathlessly._ _

__“I didn’t say I was. I just know you.” Finn shook his head. His voice and face were reproachful, as usual, but his eyes told a very different story._ _

__Poe laughed, and tossed the restraints next to the armor. Finn set his reading aside, and straightened out his legs, welcoming him onto his lap. Poe straddled him, lining them up before leaning in for a kiss. Finn’s lips always felt so perfect against his. He moaned appreciatively, feeling Finn’s strong hands gripping his ass, bringing them closer together._ _

__Just as Finn’s tongue started probing his mouth, Poe pulled back a little. He loved hearing that little sound of disappointment. “So, we can give it a try?” he whispered._ _

__“Like I can say no to you?” Finn kissed him, quick and hard. “But next time, you wear your flight suit. Deal?”_ _

__Poe’s dick throbbed in anticipation, thrilled to have brought him on board so easily. “Hmm, very good idea. Think you could rip it off me?” Staring into Finn’s eyes, he ground their erections together._ _

__Finn shook his head again, but then rolled them unexpectedly, until he was on top, and between Poe’s legs. “Do you ever stop?” He started a nice, easy rock._ _

__He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure spreading over his body. “Oh, no, Trooper. We’re just getting warmed up, I promise.”_ _


End file.
